


【带卡】April Skies（卡卡西篇）（代发

by ASH_lb



Series: 【带卡】April skies [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drug Addiction, M/M, Overdosing, Prostitution
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASH_lb/pseuds/ASH_lb
Summary: 卖身卡/五金店长带土极不健全，中后期有详细毒品相关情节卡卡西篇代发，作者黄黄，lofter http://huoxingzhishiyanmin.lofter.com/本篇为卡卡西视角
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 【带卡】April skies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684030
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

  
有时候K也会想，如果那天凶神恶煞走进这店里的O在看见自己从色情杂志上抬起来的挑衅眼神后转头就走，他的人生会不会被刀刮开的更工整纯粹。

K发誓当时他没想用这种欠打的方式吸引谁的注意力，这些年早已经学会和自己的神经质和平相处，不要在乎动机，就更不要在乎结果。毕竟还有那么多能够拿来逃避一切的方法可以反复实践。

  
其实来这家猫店的奇怪客人很多，或许是那天在另一个巷角买的便宜粉后劲惊人，K在逐渐清晰发痛但还带着淅淅沥沥的半点飘渺之间的余光里看见O的半张脸。  
那坏虫一样的增生凸起像洗手池里放开堵水塞时尖叫着求救的水，是不是什么瘢痕迁延之类的东西？他不太懂，毕竟16岁之后就没上过学，他很震惊自己的脑袋瓜里可以蹦出如此专业的术语。

那人的眼神他可以总结，就是一副没来过这种地方却想方设法装的很熟练的表情，再配上那张吓坏小朋友（可能也有大人）的限制级烂脸，不稀奇但依旧稀奇。K感觉自己文思泉涌，可以编写几千字的背景故事套在这张勉强有点故事感的脸的男人身上。

“第一次吧？”他得意洋洋又懒散散的语气，“纲手姐今天居然还有闲心带小魔法师开苞吗？”

今天，像往常一样躲在自己小到笼子一般的狗窝里吃粉。  
只是纲手给他的那个小房间隔音实在太差，总是飞到一半就听见各种下流猥琐的脏话和或谄媚或洋装的叫床声，有点扫兴，但能找个地方纵容自己这个吸毒的烂蛆已经很不容易。要不下次去搞点更猛的东西，这样就能什么也听不见。  
“我可没耐心教啊。”

“我有优惠，熟人介绍。”  
磕磕巴巴的语气让O在K心里瞬间变得平庸没劲，大概又是个纯情处男——就是那种完事儿还要像个乖学生那样问你刚刚怎么样怎么样的类型——并且绝大部分的都不怎么样。

“哦。”  
K眨眨乏力的眼睛，注意力回到那本色情杂志上，他的手已经不抖了，大概那种令人害怕的清醒正在倒计时。

“这家伙卖吗？”  
“哎呀，当然当然，楼上请，有热水有空调有WIFI，800一套，1200包夜，您看有优惠就先给您600试水价好啦。”

啊，讨厌啦，你总是这么猛。  
怎么样和丈夫以外的男人偷情你爽吗？你这个小母狗。  
呜呜呜，我是小母狗，我就喜欢被人操。

K看着杂志，寻思自己是不是太久没磕药记忆力都倒退了，怎么不记得看过这一段，算了，也无所谓，就当新故事看好了，虽然这本杂志已经看过无数遍。

“K，对客人温柔点哦。”  
纲手的声音把他从自己的小混沌里面拉出来。  
他放下杂志，挑衅一般盯着那个烂脸处男客人，好像接下来他不是要接客，是要去打自由格斗或者随便什么之类的拳击赛。

K接过钥匙，完全不管那人有没有跟上，站起来打开后门走向楼梯。  
这小猫店没有电梯，楼梯又窄又陡。

“第一次却找了个男人一定很气愤吧。”  
K一边想着207到底在哪里一边笑着试图激怒O。  
“你现在退缩还来得及哦，我可以把另一个姐姐介绍给你。”K抬起自己一只细到只剩皮和骨头的手，盯着没有手表的手腕继续挑衅，“看这个时间，她上一个客应该已经完事儿了吧。”

“不了，就你。”  
对方的表情变得越来越难看，从K身后的阴影里走出来。  
听见这话，K露出嫌弃却又兴头很高的诡异笑容打开房门。

和上门的一瞬间O掐着K的脖子把他死死抵在墙上。墙纸看起来是很厚的材质，但为什么隔音总这么差呢？K无厘头的想着，喉咙里控制不住发出笑声。那种飘飘然的平静悄无声息的突然离开了，随之是无所适从的感觉顺着左鼻孔和已经顾不上呼吸的空气钻进身体里。  
好痛苦，行行好，就这么掐死我吧。

O放开了他，K很不满意。喘着气歪歪扭扭的走到床沿边，坐下抬头，用着嫌恶的表情看着那个客人，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕着真假参半的话，“我这节还没看完呢，好不容易新买的杂志。”

对方一把把自己推倒在床垫上，鞋子蹬开爬了上来。可能因为O太高又比较结实，床吱呀的响了一声。空气里的暴力因子混着包间的老旧气息正在蠢蠢欲动，K忽然充满了成就感，这种诡异的成就感促使他用更加诡异的扭曲声音讲出更难听的话。  
“没想到你还是个小暴君，那这样我怎么教你呢，我可不敢以下犯上啊。”

双手习惯性的三下五除二剥开对方的衣服，在那人的身体上和那些尖叫着流向下水道的疤痕再一次见面了。  
K抚摸着那些凹凸不平的丑陋玩意儿，看见对方的老二抬了起来。  
“你兴奋点也有够新奇的，难怪这么多年都是小处男。”  
他觉得自己好像又飘了起来，像个无所不能的巨人，翻身匍匐在那具像干裂的土地的身体上，褪下裤子，熟练的开始套弄，然后又低下头手嘴并用。时不时还抬起视线笑盈盈得看向那张涨红的脸。混乱又清醒的意识里他在猜自己现在的表情到底是淫荡还是犯贱。

这童贞的发育别说还挺好，有一阵子没怎么开业的K觉得自己的嘴快麻了。意识到自己有点轻敌后他卖力又轻蔑，想宣示自己在这场对抗里和对方的实力差距其实天差地别。

但很快他又觉得自己是不是太过先入为主。原来只听过店里其他姐姐抱怨偶尔遇上第一次就半天射不出来的处男累到要死，那时候他总是事不关己的甩出一句“姐姐你是不是业务能力有待提高啊”，没想到现在天道好轮回，今天这档子报应落在自己头上了。

“爽吗？”  
K停下动作抬起身子，断断续续的说着话，“小处男，被男人口的感觉怎么样啊？”寻思骂会儿人先开个小差。  
O没有回话，只是抓着他的头发把他拉下来摁在胸口。暗红色的眼睛盯着他。

K没有反抗，或者说他也没想到接下来的剧情是这个走向，被迫趴在已经发热的起伏的胸膛上。  
对方把自己的头发攥得更紧，两人之间的距离越来越近，头皮绷着向大脑发出一阵一阵麻木疼痛的嚎叫。  
他眉毛也不皱一下，毫不示弱的看向那双眼睛。下一秒又在那漂浮在尖叫的疤痕里的红色镜子里看见自己的脸。

他看到一张削瘦，惨白，挂着胃液和唾液的脸，一张恬不知耻冷笑着的脸，一张恐惧而挂满泪水的脸，一张弱小无助丢了魂的脸。  
K发出一声一声阴阳怪气的哂笑，整个人不受控制的颤抖，他抬起手充满侮蔑的轻轻抚摸着O那半边因为烧伤或者什么意外而烂掉的脸，嘴里挤出尖锐又无力的台词：“让哥哥教教你接下来怎么做吧，你这只臭崽子。”  
试着用恶心人的话维系不堪一击的尊严。

他痛恨存有理智时的自己，回忆好像病毒一样无孔不入，一刀一刀刮下他脆弱心脏上的肉，疼得他叫也叫不出来，哭也哭不出来。只有挑起对方的厌恶，作一个看对方能不能用暴力将自己拖出这场暴风雪的赌注。不能再发疯了，不然过去所做的一切都会功亏一篑，下一秒一切都会被忘记，他一遍又一遍在心里播放这样的安慰，音量开到最大，震耳欲聋得让他已经听不见O说了什么。

K机械性的拉开床头的抽屉拿出润滑剂，抓着O的手，估摸着尺寸向那只粗糙的手掌里倒出润滑液。一边俯下身用舌头挑逗对方的性器，一边下命令一样指挥那个人把手指伸进后穴。

开苞真是个需要万分耐心的活儿，K几乎瞬间理解了那些女人疲惫的眼神，但那时他也顾不了那么多，只想赶紧让这根老二充当填补内心恐惧的工具。

  
在磨磨唧唧哆哆嗦嗦半天终于进去后K还是被下面的疼痛拉回现实，擅长逃避的他立刻转换了方针，露出笑呵呵的脸阴阳怪气的指着自己的脖子。  
“掐死我吧，小暴君，给我个痛快。”  
几乎是催促的语气，不知道对方是被彻底激怒还是太过听话，两只粗糙有力的手立刻掐了上来。

在一波一波算不上快感的潮水里，K的下半身变成了一只蠕动的肉虫，发情期的母狗，单细胞一样只是重复着迎合交合的动作。上半身变成了一只主动迎向狩猎者的鹿，脆弱的凶杀案受害者，凄惨的死在不知道是谁的凶手手里。  
他听不见但可以想象自己习惯性的呻吟，穿插在有气无力的还有胡言乱语中。  
他不敢再求救，因为这样只会死得更快，被更多的人嘲笑。如果他不再妄想，是不是就能留住最后一点微不足道的自尊？如果他。

  
接完这一单的K精疲力尽的擦干净身上的体液，这男人太难伺候，硬是折腾了两个小时才射出来。他拖着快要散架的身体穿上那件洗的发皱的不合身衬衫，心想现在如果能吸一口粉就好了。不知道上午还有没有剩。  
心不在焉的K完全没听见O说了什么，像个幽灵一样丢下一句“你把钱交给纲手姐就行”离开了包间。


	2. Chapter 2

K走上三楼，拉开消防栓摸到里面的钥匙打开门，从垃圾桶里翻到一包软烟的空烟盒，抽出里面的锡纸折了一下把白粉倒进去，他的手一直在抖，几次都差点抖歪。K干脆将白粉倒在桌子上，把锡纸随便的卷成细筒状跪在那张陈旧的小桌子边一股脑把粉末吸进鼻腔。  
那些东西吸进身体的感觉每次都熟悉到陌生，K倒在地上像个想回到母体的婴儿弓起身体，一瞬间听不见任何声音，耳边却又响着各式各样的尖叫，包括他自己的心跳。  
心脏像快要高潮了的人一样不受控制的抽动，随时都会爆炸的亢奋，细胞都要震颤起来。  
忘记过了多少时间，K又漂浮起来。他把身体在地板上舒展开，窗外的天黑的如此平静美好，他是可以飞出这个丑陋世界的花花蝴蝶，熬过了苦痛破茧而出，身体如此的轻盈，外表如此的美丽。  
他张开自己的翅膀，又觉得自己更像一只夜莺，因为此时此刻他是多么的充满力量，即使会被钉在命运的玫瑰刺里鲜血满地也不怕。

K精神抖擞，检查了一下桌子确定上面没有残存的粉末后准备随便去个没人在的包间洗个头。  
有人敲了门。  
“K，你的钱我给你放消防栓里面了。哦对了，刚刚那个客人说过几天还会来，问你是不是有空，我就说你随时都有空了哦，不过他交钱很利索的，你可要多套点钱哦。也是辛苦你啦。”  
一个女人的声音从门外面响起来，K还处在失聪的状态里，只听见消防栓和钱两个词，或者说他只是自动屏蔽了后面那些对他来讲没什么用的话。

洗完头的K来到那个消防栓前，把今天挣的钱和里面存的钱全部拿了出来，数了数不多但也不少。他记不清飞段说的那些更猛的药要多少钱，心想买不起就买点老货算了。  
边算边下了楼，慢悠悠的走向隔壁街角的巷子。  
那条街晚上总有夜宵小车推来推去，一堆带着酒气得臭男人，怀里坐着用着便宜化妆品擦着劣质工业香水的可怜女人，夜宵倒是挺香的，只是K现在完全没有吃东西的心情，他只想着怎么在飞升的道路上更上一层楼。  
他已经很久没有感觉过在孤儿院的那种焦虑又前胸贴后背的饥饿感，哪怕现在他总是半天或者干脆一整天的不吃什么东西。如果感到眩晕也只是跑到药店随便买两支葡萄糖对付对付。

K走到巷尾的纹身店，对里面的小妹抬抬下巴，女孩儿很默契的把头从手机上抬起来，骂骂咧咧的把飞段喊了下来。

“最近生意怎么样啊，K”  
飞段蹲下身子从兜里摸出一把小钥匙，打开纹身推车柜里面的抽屉，在一堆一次性银针和塑料针头里翻翻找找。  
“也就那样。”  
K懒得跟他讲太多话。  
“我看你今天肯定是接了个大顾客，不然怎么想着过来买我的心肝好货了。”  
飞段一边打趣一边拿出东西，又转头跑到另一个推车柜里翻翻找找。  
“你管那么多干嘛。”

“信我，你一旦拥入它的怀抱就不会再想着过去那些破玩意儿了，我对它太有自信了。”飞段把一小袋装着有些发黄的白色粉末递给他，“我上次是不是忘记说价钱了，这个比较贵，每次我也拿不到多少货，你自己掂量一下看要多少吧。”  
“如果你觉得追龙没劲，就捏成粉加蒸馏水溶解，用针管抽进管里，再往静脉打。没针没酒精棉了来这里找那个女孩儿要。”  
对方把手伸出来一副快给钱的表情。  
“先拿两袋吧。”  
K把钱放在推车柜上转身离开。

夜晚的凉风让他感到有些冷，加快步伐回到了那家猫店。  
就算被风吹了二十分钟，他总觉得自己身上还是一股那个烂脸客人的味道。拜托，醒醒，你就不是第一次当娼妓了，在想些什么。K把衣服脱下来放进从床底拖出的盆子里，点了根刚刚上楼时纲手给的烟，拿着盆开门走向楼道末端的老式洗衣机旁。  
一股女士烟特有的清凉，丝丝缕缕的烟在眼前缭绕。K靠着墙看着那滚筒洗衣机蹦蹦跳跳，等着洗完好拿到另一边的脱水桶里。  
不知道今天那个帮忙放钱的姐姐业绩怎么样，楼下传来的声音听起来谄媚又热烈，不那么清晰所以听不见具体说了什么。

K忽然想起那本杂志的台词，想看却又忘记自己把杂志扔到了哪里。他把盆放在洗衣机旁边，匆匆忙忙下楼找起来。

百无聊赖的时间就在这样忘东忘西的日子里很快过去了，之后的某一个白天，O又来了。

那天他没坐在楼下看那本已经被翻到破破烂烂的杂志，而是在楼上继续和他的“新情人”共处，有一段时间没注射，哆哆嗦嗦差点找不准血管的位置。  
他感觉平常那个硬得不行的床板变成了一床又贵又柔软的席梦思，他不再是一只蝴蝶或者夜莺，而是一个被温柔放在白净床单上的精致瓷瓶，接触的东西是如此的柔和，永远不用担心破碎，说不定还能包裹某株美丽的绿植。  
又是一种熟悉的失聪状态，可这次他不会想着要出去耀武扬威，他只想在这样帮他隔绝一切噪音的温柔乡里永远沉沦。身体里释放着大量内肽啡之类的东西，他感到一种有生以来从未体会过的平静和祥和。

“我进来了？”  
K开始仇恨自己为什么没有锁门，下一秒就在那种还没散去的柔软无声的劝说下放弃了，此时此刻他只想蜷缩在那块木板床上，维持住多一秒的安静。


	3. Chapter 3

他勾勾手让对方到床边来，别在门口傻站着。看见那只往里摆动的手后O听话的走进房间。可能气氛有点诡异，那个烂脸嫖客也不知道该怎么开口，真就坐在床边复杂的看着自己。

那种眼神让K有点不舒服。他讨厌任何意味上的同情和同情带来的任何关心。现在在这个人心里自己究竟是一个吸毒的烂虫还是轻浮的婊子都不重要，交钱办事，按规矩，走流程，不要留下任何色彩才是最合理的事情，别搞得像文艺社会关系片里的主角。

“今天在这儿吗？”

O还是打破了这种安静。

“随你便。”

K僵硬的起身，两只手撑在背后把上半身立起来，依旧没什么好表情的看着对方。

“那就这里吧，你也懒得跑了。”

对方的语气听起来有了点底气，果然开完苞男人就会开始变样，K无所谓的想到这么一句不知道是哪个前辈讲过的话。二话不说起来迅速收拾完刚刚的犯罪现场，拿酒精棉擦了擦针眼。手放在衬衣下摆准备抬手。他太瘦了，衬衫又有点大，只要脖子上那几颗扣子松开，把手往头上翻，一下子就能把衬衣脱下来。

“你经常拍针吗？”

到底是从哪里学来的黑话，莫名其妙，K一边想着怎么说点辱骂性质的话一边把对方的裤子扒下来。

“怎么？我这儿还有不少，你要来蚂蚁上树吗？看你这呆头呆脑的样子也不敢。”

他的手抚上那些疤痕，这白妹纯度大概不低，怪不得不便宜，K脑子里与世隔绝一样的安静混在疤痕的尖叫里，一场卖不出票的垃圾话剧。

“你刚那失神的样子，我以为你都要昏死过去了。”

对方的的呼吸随着K的套弄变得有些急促。

“那就谢谢您的好意了，小暴君今天心情不错啊，有空关心社会底层人员了。”

说完他就干脆把头埋进那人的两腿之间，嘴巴进进出出直接回避不管接下来会出现的任何话题。

K也不记得趁着药劲儿自己又说了什么难听的话，回过神的时候O又开始掐自己的脖子，他的腿像章鱼一样盘着对方的腰，压迫感让他失声的长着嘴，忽然间一种震耳欲聋的噪音从那个人稍微放松的指缝之间溜进眼鼻喉。K不管不顾的哑着嗓子胡言乱语。

“掐死我，掐死我啊，下面会用力上面就不会了吗？”他又开始尖声尖气的怪笑。

K不知道对方这两天是不是在挑灯夜战偷摸看片，不然为什么忽然上了道一样干得他翻白眼。还是他尖酸刻薄的话激起了对方的胜负欲，果然对这烂脸的蠢货就得狼性教育，不能有好脸色，一说点好话就变成震动棒都不如的废物。

“爽吗？”

K在海风和沙滩之间听见这个问句，没想到对方努力耕耘时还有闲心想这些，他在淫荡的呻吟喘息里挤出一句招牌嘲讽。

“再粗暴点，没吃饭吗？别搞得你在操初恋小情人一样行不行。”

也不知道这句话哪个词把这个新手司机惹怒了，红色的眼睛更红了，上面下面发疯似的用力，像个凶神恶煞发情的变态兔子。

K感到一种“激起了对方憎恨的战斗意志”的得意，又笑又骚叫，看起来比对方更像个发情的变态动物。

当他再恢复意识的时候，不知道怎么的两个人从床上滚床单滚到了地板上。地板又凉又硬，他不禁开始想今天是不是冬至了，冰雹打在身上搁着他被皮包着的骨头，福利院的饺子热气腾腾的，沾碟上还飘着恶心人的油，他的餐盘被打翻了，恶狠狠的瞪着始作俑者，老师却不站在他这边。

“别可怜我，拉我一把，”潮水打在礁石上，浪潮汹涌，心满意足的等着被淹没，他才想起自己从来就没见过海，他一直呆在城市的边角，却没去过那些字面意义上的边界。“救救我。”

嫖客绝对不会记住床上的话，用完交钱滚蛋一气呵成天经地义，他自以为最会和买主打交道。

“你是不是叫K，我下周一还能来吗？”

烂脸的客人把他从地板上抱起来，显然还没从回味够。

“你不来我就饿死了，老板。”K挣脱O的手和身子，汗唧唧的臭死人，“你下楼把钱交了，然后滚蛋吧。”他冷着个脸瞪着自己那张被各种体液弄得不安生的床单，完全没给那人留什么眼神交流的机会。

“那你留个电话吧，下次去酒店行吗？这床太响了。我订好了通知你。”

对方似乎对他的逐客令已经不痛不痒，说着一嘴提前准备好的话。

“我不用手机。”

K把自己的衬衫从地上捡起来，拎着抖了抖。

“......”

显然这老板也没想到这个世纪里真的有没有手机的人。

气氛安静，空气也沉默，最后对方还是锲而不舍的从工装夹克里掏出一张名片塞给K，“你周一打这个座机，如果不是我接的你就说找O修灯泡。”

他看着那张印着售卖螺丝钉子、水喉配件的五金店名片，心想脸烂成这样真的有人敢来吗。

“那，我下楼交钱去了。”

O就这样没脸没皮的默认他的回答，掏出一包被挤得都没型的软骆驼点上烟，打开门离开。

K听见关门声后叹了口气，把床单从床垫上扯下来，揉成一大团抱在身上，准备往楼道末端走。鬼使神差的就把那串座机号记住了，他开始怀疑之前买的新货到底是不是海洛因，他的记忆力从来没这么好使过，不然也不会落到如此地步。

老式洗衣机又开始震动，看起来就像有两个侏儒中的力大无穷侏儒在里面搞车震。K一个失手不小心倒出一大坨结成块的洗衣粉，对着车震现场愁这可怜的洗衣机会不会要多洗好几遍才能把那些粉洗干净。

他不想站在这里干等。肚子咕噜咕噜的响，也全当听不见，摸出一根皱巴巴的烟想点燃时听到一个甜腻的声音。

“你在洗衣服呢？K，我也想洗，让我插个队吧。”

上次帮她放钱的那个姐姐走过来拍拍他的肩膀。

“我在洗床单，可能塞不下了。你去二楼吧。”

K把烟点燃，回想自己上一次吃饭是什么时候，他寻思着到底是因为药还是因为太久没吃饭，烟好像被吸进胃里搅到嗓子眼，让人想吐。

“楼下清洁阿姨也在洗床东西啊，”女人撒娇一样的语气，“最近清洁工又涨价了，日子不好过啊。还有吗？给我一根。”

反胃的感觉越来越严重，K索性直接把那根烟递给旁边的女人，“我不抽了，你拿去吧。”

两个人就这样对着一台老式洗衣机大眼瞪小眼，有一搭没一搭的聊着天。

忽然机器罢工了一样停下来，旁边满是发黄水垢的管子开始冒水。

“K，K，这洗衣机，是不是坏了？”

女人不确定的问道，把思想又游离到九霄云外的他拉了回来。

“......”

“你会修吧？”

女人不知道从哪里找了个盆接着那些涌出来的水，抬起头一脸“你什么都能做到”的表情看向他。

“我只会剪头发，姐姐。”

K也蹲下来，衬衫口袋里的名片顺着打火机一起掉了下来。他把东西捡起来塞回去。女人看见那张名片开始讲话：“你哪里来的五金店名片，话说五金店会不会修洗衣机？”

K赶紧摇摇头示意自己什么都不知道，生怕对面的姐姐说出什么让他难办的话。

“这是那个烂脸魔王的名片吗？”

水管终于不漏水了，但机器本人也不动了。

K似乎知道对方要说什么，刚想说什么，女人就先开口，“你明天喊他来修吧，嘴巴甜点让他打个折，修的钱姐姐替你出了。我实在不想找那个清洁阿姨的老公，最近几条街就只有他一个人会修家用电器，但是那男人恶心死了，在床上还要叫我女儿，要不是我实在没立场说，我都想告诉那清洁阿姨了。”

女人眨着那双贴着劣质假睫毛的眼睛看着K。

他只好硬着头皮答应了。

两个人把水盆里的水倒掉，又把搅成咸菜一样的床单拖出来，拿着衣服床单跑到水池边上手洗。

这运气真的是背到家了，K心想，不管怎么样他都琢磨不出开口的话，丧着个脸洗那床床单。

“我感觉，这个烂脸魔王对你可感兴趣了，找他修个洗衣机说不定他还会很高兴呢。”

女人一边小心的搓着那条情趣内裤裆部的可怜布料，一边自顾自的说。

“？”

K没有转头，继续手上的动作。

“就对你很好奇啊，那天下来了红着个脸问东问西的。”

对方把肥皂放在一边，打开水龙头开始冲洗。

“你们不会说了什么吧。”

K有点紧张，这种情绪他已经很久没体验过了，感觉自己好像回到了什么都不懂得学生时代。

“哪会呢，说了点客套话，让他下次再来照顾生意而已。我只是觉得他一副很喜欢你的样子。”

女人轻手轻脚的拧着内裤上的水，把那东西摊开挂在盆延上，从盆子里拿出一条打湿。

“谢谢。”

他不知道该说些什么，下意识的向保护了自己本来就几乎没有的隐私的女人道了句谢，语气不怎么真诚，也不那么随意。

“你别忘了刚刚说好的事情哦，我晚上还有个客，赶紧洗完了去补妆了。”

女人加快手里的动作，大波浪的长发散下来也没空管。

“你的假睫毛贴歪了，记得用胶水重新粘一下。”

K终于抬起头看向对方。


	4. Chapter 4

手洗的床单怎么拧也不如脱水桶来的快，太阳早落山了，估计又得晒两天才行。还好二楼还有间空房，K找纲手要了钥匙溜进去，晚上还能凑合一下。

第二天的阳光特别明媚，让背光的房间外面的建筑阴影变得更黑，没有生活作息可言的K醒来，幽灵一样回到自己的小笼子，居然从床板里面翻出一包差点被压扁，还剩了不到一手的冰。什么时候买的早忘了。

他把整个狭小的房间翻遍也找不着原来那瓶煲猪肉的冰壶，眼下也没有吸管之类的东西，只好找了张锡纸自己烫。他把东西放在锡纸上，拿着打火机找了个角度对着下面点火，冰开始挥发，变成撩人性感的烟雾。那些气体亢奋的从鼻腔钻进体内，他感觉自己心跳过速，感官变得警觉，嘲讽着他靠吸毒回避周遭一切的嘲笑声被变成巨人的自己全部踩碎。他透支着一张还不上的信用卡，要不今天让O过来修完洗衣机把事情办了算了，懒得等到周一，早点晚点不都一样吗。

那串座机号码分散开，变成一条条小蝌蚪在脑子里游来游去，神经质的抽搐着一根根可怜的黑色小尾巴。一只不小心被他的手指捏爆，流着白色的肠子，忽然间另一只肥乎乎的小东西开始在自己手上一口一口的嘬着同伴的尸体。他完全没有福利院那些小孩子的恐慌，只是走到厕所洗了个手。

K没有聚焦的眼睛盯着楼道，走下楼，找昨天那个洗情趣内裤的姐姐借了手机。

摸了半天也没摸着那张名片。

蝌蚪又在脑子里歪歪扭扭，k斜着瞳孔一下一下郑重其事的按着号码键。

“喂，五金店，找谁。”

不认识的声音从电话那头响起来，K立刻回想起O嘱咐的话。

“我找O，修洗衣机。”

“我们不修洗衣机啊小哥，是不是打错了。”

“上次他过来修灯泡的时候说要来修。”

“行，他等下就来。就打这个电话吗？”

“嗯，挂了。”

K把手机还给女人，难得的站在透明的推拉大门门口，目不转睛的盯着旁边那个假模假样的理发店旋转灯。

红白蓝三色的灯光在阳光的照射下变得有些暗淡，不厌其烦的围着灯柱转啊转。

没一会儿O就骑着不知道是摩托车还是小绵羊又或者小绵羊改的摩托车噗嗤噗嗤的过来了。K盯着那辆车放脚的地方，看见一只工具箱，还好这逼没有精虫上脑真就啥也不带开车过来。

对方锁好车准备往店里走，K迎面上去讲开门见山：“你会修洗衣机的吧。”

O一脸迷惑的睁着红色的眼睛看向他。

“你真要修洗衣机？”

“不然呢。”

“我没拿管子啊，怎么修。”

K翻了个白眼，结果对方前脚伸进门里的腿又收了回去，转头看向他。

“要不我回去拿？”

他不知道哪里来的烦躁心情和惊天力气，一把把对方拉进店里，拖一只不听话的狗一样拖到二楼，从裤兜里拿出昨晚那间房的钥匙把人推了进去。关上门后又主动的贴上O的嘴，好像在什么节日里的一种恶作剧，把人吓了一跳。

“来都来了，回去干嘛。看见我你不兴奋吗？”

他抬头扯着那个人的领口，胸有成竹的质问。

对方嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着什么职业道德的台词，身体还是很诚实的抬头顶帐篷，抓着他把他往床上扔。

看见O被自己搞得欲火焚身的样子，K心里涌现一股又一股的操纵别人的成功后的成就感，这种势在必得的心情让他觉得比高潮还要痛快。虽然撞上这张不怎么软的床时后脑勺疼得有点发晕，但不影响他继续像个发情的骚货一样对对方敞开大腿和怀抱，并且还太阳打西边出来一样在一边念叨一些从来不见他讲过的台词。

“你见过两条公狗做爱的样子吗。现在我已经把你变成狗了，可惜你的疤实在太深了，成了只挺丑的狗。怪我不是一个好的仙女教母，你本来应该是只挺帅的狗。”

K感觉到对方吸吮自己脖子的嘴，脑子里对着那个黑头发的脑袋浮想联翩了一部理论巨著，大概讲的是人形犬的饲养和调教。

对方不甘心的停下来抬起头，认真又好笑的问：

“那我他妈到底是帅狗还是丑狗？”

一看就没认真听讲，K气急败坏又难得好脾气的回答：“对不起，对不起，是我没做好，你只要接受你是只丑狗的现实到午夜，砰，然后修你的洗衣机，明天我会把你变成帅狗的，放心，我是你的救命恩人，但如果你再不认真听我讲话，你就别想操我了。”

他一边说一边扭着屁股希望对方再插根手指进来，兴奋得耳膜都在一下一下收缩。

“你是不是药磕多了今天变得这么贱？”

轻飘飘的混乱里O凑到他耳边恶狠狠的说着脏兮兮的话，把床单都弄脏了，还好有那个涨价的清洁阿姨，不然谁来洗这张床单呢。

“你忘了，狗是不会说人话的，”K疯癫癫的迎合，嘴里还是不饶人，“你只能说汪，或者汪汪。”

说着说着自己开始发出诡异的笑。结果对方真的贴着自己的不停收缩的耳朵汪了一声，一种扭曲的成就感让他变本加厉的笑出了眼泪花，叫床的声音和刺耳的笑声在嘴里混着唾液流出来。他摇身一变真成了一缕灰烟一样的仙女教母，飘在充满荷尔蒙和老旧家具的空气里。

有人摇了摇手，手里拿着一张写着放荡和虚华无度的信用卡，而他借着一颗愤怒发狂的心把信用卡剪成两半扔进了下水道。

此时此刻仙女教母正和他的狗在下水道没羞没臊的干架，和狗沟通太难了，除非你把他的管子塞进自己屁眼里。

“丑狗，你想不想操仙女教母的嘴？说不定等下你就变成帅狗狗了，会有一个新主人拿着皮质狗圈带你回家，还给你煮鸡胸肉吃。”

K瘫在床沿边上，头发全部往下掉，眼睛根本没在O身上，只是眯着眼望着泛黄的天花板。

“我现在只想干死你，当你的狗也无所谓。”

他想不起来自己什么时候教过这只动物说人话，齁得他差点都相信了。再很后来的某一天，他也觉得这句话腻得让人反胃。

在K有限的职业生涯里也没试过这种奇怪的体位，他只觉得胆汁搅和着胃液在倒流，连脖子上都是自己的口水，那腥味好像死了三天的鱼，他不介意，依然在难以言说的快感里颤抖着。到最后他再也咽不下去那些白色的温热体液，只好让它们顺着嘴滑出来，头顶充血，天旋地转。

梦里他被人紧紧抱住，胸膛很暖和，像睡在他没体验过也不知道到底是不是有这么温暖的电热毯上，直到他醒过来，房里什么人都没有。

要不是身上一股O的味道，他还以为自己死掉的心脏又复活了所以做了一个只能属于青春期的春梦。K穿上衣服走上三楼，听见洗衣机旁边传来熟悉的男人女人的声音。

“O大哥，这洗衣机还能不能修好啊。”

“排水管接口老化了，这个好修的。我今天没带管子，下次再来修吧。不算你钱了，这点小事没必要。”男人掏出电工胶带贴了一下，“就先凑合用用吧。我这两天有点忙。”

语毕，那个人背后像长了眼睛一样回头看见K，立刻换了一张笑得无比阳光灿烂的脸。


	5. Chapter 5

昨晚那个包夜的客人把他折腾得累死累活，眼皮有一搭没一搭的跳，最恶心人的是完事儿了还要恶狠狠的让K听完对方对上司的三千字辱骂，说那个上司买了块宝珀觉得上了天，对着对方暗恋的公司小妹揩油，祝上司未来生孩子没屁眼出去嫖娼得艾滋等等等等。K只觉得烦，宣泄性欲还要宣泄愤怒，包夜项目里什么时候加了这一项。

一大早的他又在吸毒，板上钉钉的，刻不容缓的，装模作样的弹了弹针管，好像很早很早以前，他在医院挂水的时候看见护士这么做过。

K无比清醒的看了看手肘窝的针疤，如果以三天一次来算，已经过了一周多了，时间变得如此缓慢，每一天都觉得更加难熬。他也不是没想过怎么办，酗烟酗酒酗性，随便什么都行，也不至于把人生搞成这样一摊浆糊。

夜场里不乏聪明冷漠的人，但他也不是没见过那些穿着Tom Ford西装外套，戴着朗格之类的手表的精明男人，一杯接一杯的买醉，怀里的大妞穿着令人作呕的可可小姐香水，心知肚明的讨好，这不需要技巧，重点再于忍吐和灌。

然后男人有点上头，开始发疯的哭，当时的自己只是算着他到底点了哪些酒，多记一笔他就有多一点的钱。

他已经快忘了自己曾经也是个聪明冷漠的人，他不用多认真上学就能拿第一，只要他想。

他唯一的愚蠢只是当时对社会的认识不够深刻，伴随着一些有的没有的尊严般的自大。

现在这些东西全都没了，功亏一篑。

他不是认不出来O的手上戴着一块鹦鹉螺，就算这个人踩着便宜的工装靴，穿着脏兮兮的牛仔外套和普通的牛津纺衬衫，身上还有一股奇怪的金属味和巧克力味，那块不知道是什么型号的鹦鹉螺还是刺疼了他的神经。

K感到好笑，他在想自己和O是不是都是那种仅仅只是把钱当纸的人，唯一的区别是钱为O卖命，他为钱卖命。

他感觉得到对方不是那种肆意挥霍且没有同理心的富家子弟，但O左手的表上那一面反光的表盘还是让他下意识的退后好几步，包括那天在楼道末端的老旧洗衣机前转头像个傻瓜一样的笑。

他试过喝酒，像纲手那样，但他的胃太糟糕了，还没喝到能醉的程度就开始跑进厕所吐到嘴巴都变苦。现在也喝不了了，前所未有的厌食情绪让他本来就没什么肉的身体更干枯了，不知道的还以为他已经是个十年有余的老瘾君子。

放下针管，他只觉得紧绷的身体又放松了。

再没有时间概念的混乱平和之后，他被叫出去对付批发安全套满口奇怪营销策略的贩子。

“我们出了好多新口味的，你不知道香蕉味的多难做，来点不，生活需要情趣，不要委屈了自己，嘿嘿。”

男人拿刻刀划开两箱巷子，里面五彩缤纷的盒子重见天日。

“快算了，是人是鬼知道你想干嘛，把你车上另外两箱拿过来，收了钱你就可以走了。”

K冷酷无情的指着那辆车。

“你不感兴趣，不代表其他妹妹不感兴趣啊。我价很低你们都知道的，我还带了螺纹的，真的不来点？”

贩子继续死皮赖脸，生活所迫，每个人都变得没什么下限。

“赶快。”

他继续耷拉着阴沉的三白眼，直到对方放弃，扭头打开后备箱搬出两个纸质箱子放进店里。

K把钱递给贩子，拉上推拉门，从前台柜子里翻出一把刻刀一串钥匙，划开纸箱，确定东西没问题后抱着两箱安全套走上二楼。

不知道今天中午那些姐姐妹妹会给他带什么饭回来，他一点也不想吃，只觉得很困倦。大脑早就退化了，多想点什么事情就头疼，特别是那个烂脸的五金店老板。

K麻利的拉开每间房的木抽屉，把安全套一盒一盒塞进去，关抽屉，关门，从楼道这头走到那头，最后把空箱子堆在楼梯口，下楼，在磨花了的茶几下面翻出一本色情小说，一屁股坐在沙发上，打开书，回看那些忽然又被想起来的情节，一气呵成，像一个闭着眼睛做日常任务的网游玩家。

接着又想起什么似的，慌慌张张的跑到二楼，一个星期前的那间房，回忆一幕一幕像死掉的人涌出来的血，胃里又翻江倒海。

他用最快的速度拉开抽屉，在几盒安全套润滑剂下面寻找，无果后又跪在床边上，枯槁的手臂全部伸进床底，在一堆灰尘里摸到一个金属物件。

那块鹦鹉螺。

钢表的表盘还在光下面反着那种特殊的光。

他不知道这块表还在没在涨价，腕表的世界他不了解，夜场的工作经历只给了他一双见了点世面的眼睛，和道听途说的不宽的眼界。

他把表放进洗的发白的牛仔裤里，那死掉很多年的一颗年轻的心还了魂，又砰砰的跳，他摸着那一圈钢带，算盘着这个公价20w的表还能再卖多少钱，无所谓，见钱就甩，拿着这些钱还完债务之后又能逍遥多久。

他确信自己思路清晰，现在只需要出去找个钟表行看看，生活就会变得无比轻松。

直到他走下楼，冷静得过了头的心撞击着胸腔，在前台用那个老式座机拨出那串座机号码的时候K终于想明白，他根本就不冷静。


	6. Chapter 6

“喂，五金店。”  
K听见一个熟悉的声音，这几年头一次干巴巴的开口：  
“你的表落这里了，什么时候过来拿。”  
他从口袋里掏出那块鹦鹉螺，钢带和表盘上散落着零零碎碎的划痕，不禁心想到底是多不在意才能把表弄成这样。  
“我今天过不来，”  
啪他听见什么东西掉在地方的声音，  
“我操，”  
还有一句惊恐的脏话。  
“你店在哪儿，我给你拿过来，不然明天我就拿去卖了。”  
K干巴巴的语气消散在根本没风的空气里，不过他发誓说的是实话，他真不想让这块烫手山芋在自己手里多呆哪怕一秒，趁他现在还有点“良心”。  
“那你卖了吧，就当我送你的。”  
“滚，我不要，赶快说，我晚上还有客。”  
他像只炸了毛的猫，头发都竖起来，本人可能不清楚，但旁边的吸烟的纲手倒是看好戏一样拿着酒瓶子盯着。  
“我这边很远啊，那，你打车过来，我给你报销。”  
K懒得管对方为难不为难，在人家报了一串地址后招呼也没打挂了电话。

到了那条街，人很多，看起来就是几个生活区中间的十字路口边。K下了车，站在车边上，不知道怎么通过不开口的办法让O从那个堆满各种货的五金店里走出来赶紧把钱交了。他的钱全塞在消防栓的管子下面压着，现在兜里一个钢镚儿也掏不出来。  
不知道对方是怎么看到沉默的盯着五金店的自己，快步走过来把钱交了。

K抓着O粗糙的手，把表塞进手掌心里。  
可能对方刚想说什么点，但他又打开出租车的门准备钻进去，轻声轻气的对着师傅说：“别找他钱了，开回去吧。”  
忽然一只手把他拎了出来，手的主人从司机手机接过钱，关上门，一气挥成完全不拖泥带水。

他看着出租车开走的影子，又看看旁边的烂脸，气不打一出来，瞪着个睡不醒的眼睛开始阴阳怪气：“请问戴百达翡丽的大少爷要干嘛？”

“吃个饭再走吧。”  
对方眼神根本没在面前，不知道脑瓜里转着什么弯。  
“我不是说了晚上有客吗？你脑容量有问题？赶紧滚去治一下都他妈晚期了。”  
他真一秒也不想多待，生怕对方说什么可怜巴巴的挽留话。  
“又，不会饭点来，才五点啊。”  
得，可怜的话倒是没说，但是看起来真像条狗，边说边把那块表重新戴回手腕上，戴好后又抬抬眼睛继续露出狗一样的眼神。  
“随你便吧。”  
K像之前那样摆出头也不回的架势自顾自的往五金店走，好像那地方是他在经营一样，对方也没拦着，闷头跟在后面，进店之后不知道从哪里了个凳子。K坐在玻璃柜前面的大旋转椅上，O坐在那个小板凳上，两个人四目相对，看起来气氛有点尴尬。  
但觉得尴尬的肯定不是K，他看着O不知所措的样子，比第一次来猫店的时候还要手足无措，一种奇怪的成就感或者满足感让他忘乎所以。  
盯着那些他也不知道放了些什么的货架，他几乎可以想象平时坐在那个工作台前一言不发的O的样子。  
台子上有一只摔倒的钢色玩意儿，大概是只狗，背后还有个发条，但又缺了条腿，K站起来刚想凑近点看看那个三脚生物到底是不是只狗，就被对方抓着胳膊制止了，力气不大，但还是把他早上创造的还淤着青的针眼按疼了。  
K飞快把手收回，撩起袖口念念有词：  
“！你看看，都捏紫了。”  
两个人对着那块根本不是O捏出来的淤青和一些或明显或不太明显的针眼，这下气氛是真的尴尬了。  
他简直想一把掐死话从口出于是扔出泼出去收不回来的水的自己，或者就这样找个地缝钻进去，再和点腻子膏之类的随便什么东西把缝封死。

“你，你要吃什么？”  
O一时之间开窍了一样掏出手机，拿大拇指戳了两下之后试图打破尴尬。  
“无所谓。”  
K又坐回那个旋转椅子上。吃什么对他来讲根本不重要，能多吃两口都是天赐神福，但现在好像是真的饿了，说话也听起来有气无力。  
“没有这个选项。”  
对方低头看着手机，好像真她妈在找“无所谓”的外卖。他被这个情景逗得不行，又下达一句没卵用的命令，“你看着选吧，都行。”  
那人愣了一下，又点点头，下完单后把手机放回兜里。

“那是只狗吗？”  
K一面觉得自己毫不感兴趣，一面又忍不住问。  
“是啊，腿今天不小心摔断一只。”  
O看着那个金属色生物，语气灰溜溜的。  
他回想起电话里“啪”得一下的声音，意识到是自己  
的电话让小狗变成了残疾。本来口齿伶俐的K忽然说不出哪怕应付应付的道歉台词，只好自我安慰一样讲道，“那也挺可爱的，瘸了就瘸了吧。”

他也懒得想两个人是不是各怀什么鬼胎，说完话就低头盯着自己骷髅手指的关节，有一搭没一搭的放空，思绪早飘到不知道哪个星球去了。

“你，”O好像很艰难的开口，刚要说什么，手机铃声不满意的响起来，对方接了电话走出五金店，很快又拿着一提塑料袋回来了。  
K随即站起来，把外卖的塑料壳打开又一个一个摆好，拆开筷子插在放饭的盒子里推给O，然后磨磨蹭蹭的打开自己那份。  
看见他的动作，对方小心翼翼的开口，“你是不是不喜欢吃这个。”  
“不是，我不饿。”  
他其实饿，只是騰腾热气碰到手的末端时就开始反胃，他实在不想强行吃了又吐在对方的店里，那样看起来也太可怜了，还没什么礼貌，只会徒增他的脆弱。  
“我每次看见你都一副随时会晕倒的样子。”  
那人的语气有点不满。

K脑子里的神经开始抽搐，他觉得太阳穴正突突突的中弹。  
他撑在那个工作台上，把头偏向一边。  
“你吃吧，我就在这里呆着，你赶快吃，我晚上还有事。”  
“你是神仙？不吃不喝，吊着口仙气过日子吗？你早晚会死的，K。”

“你他妈管我干嘛！”  
他不知道自己哪里来的力气大吼大叫，像个精神病院的疯婆子，下一刻话剧谢幕，关上灯一片漆黑，观众的掌声和嘲笑声大得像打雷，耳朵很痒，还在嗡嗡的响。  
他重心不稳，手也有点撑不住，他开始思考下一秒是会栽在地上还是栽回旋转椅子里，就是没想过会栽在对方手里。  
K抓着那条手臂站直，下定决心一定要扭头就走。


	7. Chapter 7

K忘了自己那天最后是怎么离开那家五金店的，估计饭也没吃，话也没说，就那么拖着摇摇欲坠的身子回到自己的笼子。

靠葡萄糖和一点冰把客人忽悠了。

之后他来到消防栓，一边数着钱够不够还这个月的债，一边头一次感觉到一种虽然自己早已心知肚明的念头。

他烂掉了，并且轻飘飘的，只要他想，随时随地都可以飞起来。

他不知道自己还有没有勇气面对O，看见那张脸只会让他变得不像自己。

生活在他变成瘾君子后变成过山车，又在遇见O后变成过山车加跳楼机，虽然他没有玩过过山车，也没玩过跳楼机。

这不，才过了几天，K觉得自己又在猛地算窜上天和极速的下坠里摇摆。

那个烂脸男人又来了，他还在琢磨用什么办法能只是把对方当普通的恶臭嫖客时，O只是递给他那个被修好的发条狗狗。

“那天的事情，对不起。”

一板一眼的像小学在讲台朗读课文的学生。

“没这必要，你不用放在心上。”

他接过那只狗，转了一下发条，小东西就开始在他手上划着四条终于健全的腿挣扎，像溺水一样。

K确定自己不受控制的笑了，但他还是不痛不痒的说着违心的话，“别送这些没用的东西，只是个累赘罢了，说不定我等下就扔了。”

人就是贱，他最善于破坏好不容易不那么僵持的关系，毁掉它，封尘它，直到蒙上一层厚厚的灰。

“给你了就是你的东西了，你想扔想留都没关系。”

O点了根烟，雾气在两个人之间缠缠绵绵。

他被说的哑口无言，气急败坏的当着那人的面把发条小狗扔进了垃圾桶，然后挫败的扭头就走。

难过的时候什么都别管的转头，只要不去面对，就不会更心痛，这是他的惯用伎俩，屡试不爽。

逃避了半个小时，他想着不管怎么样对方也该走了，结果却发现O蹲在洗衣机前面和纲手姐凑的无比近，两个人还在窃窃私语。

他站在快十米远的走廊上靠着墙抽着那包鬼使神差买的软骆驼，吸得他喉咙干燥到想咳嗽。

三月末的天偶尔还会冷，地球肯定快玩儿完了，不然倒春寒怎么还能这么反反复复，而今天又是一个太阳天，O是不是阿波罗派过来协调天气的狗，这很难想明白。

当他抽完那根烟，阿波罗的手下朝这边走过来，K觉得自己变成了做在轮椅上的高位截瘫，只能眼睁睁看着对方慢慢靠近。

“你晚上有空吗？我下午还得跑城西一趟，不过很快就解决了。我们晚上，”

“我晚上上有客。”

K立刻打断对方的话，哑着嗓子说着。

“纲手姐说你今晚没事。”

操，他终于想明白刚刚那两个人在叽叽喳喳什么了。

“几点，一套还是包夜？”

他几乎是赴死一样抛出这样的问题，以避免对方讲什么让人更加想入非非的话。

“我们去河边溜风吧，K，”对方的手机不合时宜，又或者说恰到好处的响起来。

“我她妈说了修了这个洗衣机就过去，你别几把催行不行！如果你想来的话，在，”不知道电话那头的人说了什么，不过K多少也能猜到，看着O表演活人变脸。

“我真她妈是去修洗衣机的，您能不能行行好把那破嘴闭上，”对方露出一脸抱歉的表情，尴尬的挤出一个笑。

“如果你想来的话，在清水河公园等我行吗？八点，那，那我先走了，那边的人夺命连环call了，我得赶快过去。”

说完就快步下了楼。

K觉得此时此刻忽然理解了自己每次把O丢在原地那种措不及防欲言又止的心情。

他不敢去，也不想去，更不想让那个烂脸少爷在公园瞎等半天，最后一个电话打到猫店的座机上通过一些姐姐妹妹的言语确认他的安危。

太难办了，比卖身还债还难。

K自以为可以承受一切痛苦，但万万没想过一个江边兜风的邀请会让他觉得难以承受。

他在飞段的纹身店抽着烟，对方来了个纹身客人，小妹不在，他只好等着飞段把图做完，表情烂到离谱。

“你这是被强奸了吗？还是人家没给钱。”

飞段把头抬起来，看笑话一样的发问。

“你搞快点行不行。”

K忍住骂人的冲动，把气撒在灭掉的烟上。

“马上就完了，擦个绿藻包个保鲜膜的事情。”

飞段放下机器，拿着个喷壶对着还在渗组织液的皮肤一顿狂喷。

他懒得再看，把头转向门外，那阳光变得歇斯底里，一分一秒的衰弱下去。

故事的最开始，他只想像在夜场那会儿一样赚点快钱，狂妄自大的顺着夜场客人的牵线进了所有人都变得极端下作的圈子。起初当一个下游毒贩商人，身边围绕骗子，马仔，皮条客，妓女，乞丐，后面变成以贩供吸的局中，再后面跟着一个皮条客带冰妹的时候嫖客过量产生幻觉，差点把他的眼睛弄瞎，那一窝毒品也毁了。他欠飞段的姘头角都几箱子的冰钱，三个月内没还上，欠的钱变成债，细水长流的变多，最后的最后，他变成每个月还房贷一样还那箱冰钱的男妓，如果不是纲手管着，他可能早就腐烂在开不出花的土地里。现如今那箱猪肉的债只剩最后一点，夏天之前还完，他就得以从圈子的最底最底层脱身，变成没有那么那么可怜的烂人。

“好了好了，客人走了，你可别在这里发呆了，上次的海螺姑娘是不是绝赞，酮体美妙甬道温暖，我感觉我又有新纹身的灵感了。”

飞段自顾自的开着黄腔，打开柜子，拿给K一包粉。

“那钱你快还上了？”

K把粉放进外套兜里，又掏出一沓拿橡皮筋卷着的钱。

“没差多少了，你替他拿着吧。他什么时候回来。”

“我也不知道，可能过一两个月，”飞段摆摆手，拿着个纯黑的帆布口袋开始给K装针管和一次性酒精棉，“你运气也够背的，是时候靠小白转转运了，钱还完了，还来带冰妹吗？”

“滚。”

他懒得理会对方哪壶不开提哪壶，提着那个帆布袋离开纹身店。

晚上他破天荒的一个人跑到猫店附近的店喝了碗粥，太阳从西边出来的时候他已经不惊讶了，只觉得紧张，像个偷摸早恋的烂糟学生。

他慢悠悠晃到清水河公园，那里的茶馆还没倒，一堆人抽烟喝茶打扑克，悠闲生活离他好像很远，又好像很近，他每天都很悠闲，但也不是那种字面意义上的悠闲。

O骑着那辆他还是没想明白到底是摩托还是绵羊的车找到了他，看了一眼那块鹦鹉螺的时间，笑得开花儿一样。

“我还以为你不会来呢。”

K不想理他，装作没听见，对方也不介意，拍拍后座喊他上车。

O开的不快，后背的牛仔夹克上金属和巧克力的味道，让风也变成一丝一丝的龙须酥。

“你吃饭了吗？”

骑车的人开口，从找话题的角度来讲也没有进步多少。

“吃了，那旁边的粥店。”

“这就对了嘛，你不要当神仙了，早晚会飘溜不见的。”

对方的声音在模糊和清晰里打转。

“怎么，溜不见了你还能飞上天把神仙教母喊回来吗。”

K终于明白，面对这种关心最好的办法就是不要放在自己那颗半死不活的心上。

“我会去找你，也会想你。”

车停了，风也停了。


	8. Chapter 8

K做了个梦，梦里他回到学生时代，一个长得像O一样但脸上没有疤的男同学向他递了一封写在餐巾纸上的表白信，水笔浸在白色的纸巾上，字体歪歪扭扭还龙飞凤舞，上面写着什么他就是看不清楚。

在他努力想看清信的内容的时候醒了，针管和酒精棉在旁边陪他不知道睡了好一会儿。

他起身在镜子面前梳头，脖子上的淡淡吻痕到底是O留下来的还是上个嫖客留下的他也记不得了，镜子里的人未老先衰的白发，没有血色的苍白皮肤，快要破土而出的骨头，砍断眼睛和眉毛的竖疤，他觉得自己是个陌生人，像个发作解离的精神分裂患者，他的时而寡淡时而浓烈的愁苦魂魄脱离那具干枯的肉身审视那颗年轻的心脏。

它们跳啊跳，精疲力尽，不知道哪天会停掉，至少在O开口说出那句“和我一起生活吧，K，我想陪着你”之前，心脏总是听话又任劳任怨的。

他不敢去想，也不想去想，对方还一副自以为很体贴的样子吻他，又说你再想想吧，不愿意也没关系。

K忽然就开始生气，没有耐心的把梳子上缠着的那些头发一下一下扯下来，揉成团扔进垃圾桶。

一颗千疮百孔的心经不起土壤抓紧花朵的诱惑，就像煲猪肉的香气，海螺姑娘的臂弯，麻姑的性感，蓝精灵的召唤。

“嘿，K，别在那里玩儿梳子了，烂脸魔王刚刚打电话过来让你下午两点去蒙马特404，你别忘了哦。”

“嗯。”

“不过他转的账，你不用卡的吧，我给你换成现金了，还放消防栓里吗？”

“嗯，谢谢。”

他毫不上心的回答着女人的话，满脑子想着拒绝的措辞，下了楼，招呼一辆计程车。

酒店的暗色地毯非常厚，走起路来静悄悄的。

忽然脱离老旧的家具气息让K很不适应，O站在窗户边抽烟，手里拿着透明玻璃烟灰缸，侧着脸露出完好的那一边，阳光打进来，跟梦里的天气一样。

“你想好了吗？”

果不其然的开场白。

K咽了咽口水，在心里组织起想了很久的台词，他是一个抽背背不出课文的窘迫青少年，那阳光就是讲台，阳光旁边站着的男人是不知道为什么所有人都会背却偏偏抽中他的语文老师。

对方把烟熄灭，烟灰缸放在窗台上，一步一步靠近，直到他眼前的光被身影盖住，只有一些从缝隙里漏进来的光线刺着K模糊不清的视线。

“你想好了再回答我吧，也不急，真的，行吗？”

那表情K看不懂，他想用点营业性回应把这话题躲掉，好像每一次都很潇洒。

看他没打算回答，对方有点泄了气，手里的动作也慢了下来，好像抱小孩，又好像抱什么易碎品一样把他放在床上，把他耳朵边上的头发撩到后面，手指尖的指纹摩挲耳垂的毛孔。他没拒绝那些动作，盯着那张其实也很英俊，只是因为烂掉的疤痕盘踞了一大半领地所以看起来很猎奇的脸。

他大可说点难听的话把人气得再也不来嫖。O不像他司空见惯的那些心眼漆黑的嫖客，也不像那些给点好处就能轻易操控的冰妹，往往就是因为这样，K才觉得难办。

他把对方推开，坐起来，利索的脱了衣服，自顾自发言，那架势想把O怼到哑口无言为止，“你只是一不小心走进我的世界的一个边界，想把我拽出来罢了，谁也当不了英雄，目前局面就是这样，英雄更不会有好下场。”

“我没想当英雄。”

狡辩。

“真的吗？这话说出来你自己信吗？”

K又开始神经兮兮的笑，对方的脸逐完全阴沉下来，让他觉得自己也不是完全办不到。如果说污点越大越容易控制，一张白纸什么也没有，那就创造污点，这样他就是自视甚高的斗牛士，拿着块破烂红布不自量力的挑衅，还享受的紧。

下一秒K被摁倒在床上，头顶撞了一下床头的木板，疼得他大脑嗡嗡响，视线无法聚焦。

混乱里对方什么扩张也没做就把枪口抵在下边，头痛欲裂的他被撕裂了。

有些东西的特点是变了质更加纯粹，特别是暴力和纵容暴力的下贱。

O的动作粗暴得吓人，要是这个时候有人来查房，估计也分不清到底是强暴还是嫖娼。

起先他还有点余力在痛觉风暴里抖出点游刃有余的浪叫，之后根本就说不出一句有逻辑的话，不管是叫爸爸还是叫天王老子他也记不得。

疼痛和快感捅进身体，在骨髓里刺青，浓稠的组织液伴随鲜红的色料一下一下渗出来，O还是不愿意停下。他觉得过去的某一刻和现在正在重叠，区别是当下他全无自尊可言的你情我愿，享受得艰难。

后面好不容易适应了一点，K已经疼得两眼发黑，流了一身冷汗。O的动作慢了很多，一直撑着的手折下来缩短两张脸之间的距离，扭曲又慈悲的眼神毫无掩饰的关心着他，指尖抚过额头上被汗浸湿的发丝，慢慢顺着五官的小山，撬开他的嘴，手指死死按着舌根。

“说话呀，K，这样真不像你。”

K条件反射，像死鱼一样挣扎了一下，发出干呕的声音。O似乎满意了一些，然后慢动作的蒙太奇结束，这个人继续进行沉默汹涌的暴行，掐着他的脖子，回到冷漠的眼神里看着他混乱的视线。

K散架了，O射精之后也没放过他，猎豹埋头吃着鹿的身体，鼻息打在啃咬的地方，让他发抖。K能想象那些算不上吻痕的紫斑会如何像病毒一样在皮肤上扩散，不能想象对方是如何做到一边像真的陷入爱河的人一样柔和到手的末梢，一边完全不留情的对待这只和死掉没有区别的猎物。

在被吃干抹净又支离破碎之后O郑重其事的把他架到浴室的浴缸旁边，冰凉的瓷砖让K回复了一点神志，对方打开水龙头放水的下一秒他立刻断定O一定是要淹死他，艰难的想着用什么角度和姿势才能迅速爬出去，不要辜负这一刻难得的求生欲。

O把他放进浴缸里，除了没让他有针眼的那只手碰水之外，手法基本和洗小时候的毛绒玩具一致，简单粗糙没有计划，洗完擦干净，插上电拿着吹风机一阵猛吹。

谁也不想说话，K努力闭着被热风吹得想流泪的眼睛，心想这样的过家家什么时候会结束。


	9. Chapter 9

之后过了很久O都没再来，K已经快忽视那种撕裂一样的疼，每天过着算钱买海洛因和还债的日子。

那天客人走了之后他一如既往的收拾完身体开始发呆放空，等着留着大波浪长发的姐姐敲门，娇滴滴的声音会不厌其烦的问他钱是不是还放在消防栓。

K感觉有点不对，烟还在眼前飘，他站起身打开门，楼道里人也没有。他开始感到不安，走向女人的房间。

他只用了一秒就搞明白当下的状况，她磕太多了。女人倒在地上，鼻子流血，嘴边上一堆反胃涌出来的白沫和液体，机械的痉挛，神志不清。桌子上是已经展开的纸钞，里面还有点粉。

纲手不在，他立刻想好打算，把她架在肩膀上打了辆车往离这里不远的黑医院赶。

K在女人的嘴里塞了根随手抓的笔，车里一直掐着她的虎口，希望对方能给点反应。

“先交钱，万一死了还得帮您处理尸体。”

医生的助手见怪不怪的语气让人不意外，数目不小，几天前就把钱花完的K感到无力，他俩身上也没有能抵押的东西。他打开女人手机里的通讯录拨给纲手却联系不上人。原来带冰妹的时候过量是常有的事情，但一般昏了没多久就会醒，实在不行就灌生理盐水，这样的情况他没遇到过。

太窘困了，无路可走的场景发生在自己身上也不是没有过，头一次看见对方磕到如此地步，K心急到嗓子眼。

他攥着着那部手机，一串号码在眼前打转，他不想，也没有立场，但几秒之后还是拨通了O的座机，并祈祷那人一定要接电话。

“喂，五金店。”

K发誓从来没有如此因为听见O的声音所以欣喜过，他试图迅速交代情况。

“店里那个长卷发的女人磕多了，我在医院，”他停了一下，为了下面的台词豁出了全部力气，“帮帮我，我连给她收尸的钱都没有，不要卡，不要电子转账，只要现金，店面往南的第二条街最里面。我会还的。”

K知道对方不会拒绝，他只觉得自己无能又无耻。

O很快来了，医生数够了钱，眼神使唤助手开始动工。

两个人在急救室外面抽烟，K害怕接下来会听到女人救不回来的消息。按理来讲死人也见过很多了，吸过量的，被砍死的，被奸杀的，跳楼的，他没想过自己会这么在意。

“钱的事......再说吧，要是人能回来就行。”

O明显不想给他剖析自我的时间，转头看着他，话题还这么一针见血。

“回不来埋也没地方埋，”K回避对方直白的视线，“死不起只能活着。”他知道自己的话听起来又开始不近人情了。

“你怕她死掉吗？”O的反应比他更不近人情，“如果今天给我打电话的是她，我大概比她还着急吧......”对方摸了摸后脑勺，“算了，你当我随便说说。”

K还没来得及想那话到底是什么意思，长得像人妖还有面部纹身的黑医生走出来，用着沙哑刺耳的嗓音报告：“人没事，以后让她别鼻吸白妹，再来一次就只有抬尸体过来卖角膜了。吊完水就走啊，别浪费床位，等下好像有人要来堕胎。”说完自顾自掏了掏耳朵转头离开，扩耳里挂着几个耳饰，叮叮当的响声慢慢变小。

他俩话也没听完急匆匆推门进去，看到女人睁着眼睛还没死，纷纷舒了口气。

“你的姘头好体贴，K，昏倒之前我竟然还在想还没找到糖爹就这么死了太悲惨，我真的无药可救了。”女人娇滴滴的声音变得有些哑，想了想又补充了一句，“我能不能抽根烟？”

K抓走O牛仔外套兜里的那包软骆驼连忙走到她跟前，点上递过去，坐在床沿上讲话，像个喋喋不休的老妈子，“别再买白妹，你控制不了，还很贵。”

“你不也从牙签变成小白了吗？我只是不会用针头。”

见她这么来劲，K紧张的神经彻底松下来，他转头看了看还傻愣在那里的O，一张烂脸一头雾水。

“我和他就在门口，你呆一会儿，挂完水叫我。”

他站起来嘱咐了两句，拉着O走到房间外面。

“牙签和小白是什么？”

对方还是一头雾水的看着他。

K难得有了耐心，坐在铁椅子上回答，“冰和海洛因，海洛因就是白粉。针眼就是这么来的。”

O在他旁边坐下，似懂非懂的点点头。

“钱，肯定会还的，”他酝酿了半天的话还没说完就被对方打断，“算了吧，你也只是想救人。”

“那你的意思是想留成嫖资吗？”

K盯着他，没好气的讲。

“听，听你的吧，你就当我提前存了点钱。”

O咧了咧嘴角，疤痕也跟着移动，看起来又傻气又诡异。

他想说句谢谢，但接下来半个小时都没开出口，直到女人的声音响起来，问K能不能借个外套给她穿，那吊带快散架了。

K看了看自己单件儿的衬衫，又看了看O的牛仔外套，再看了看掩上的房门，暗自希望能通过不说话的方式解决问题。

对方倒是挺干脆，把外套脱下来递给他。

女人套上外套走出来，一只手的手指按着另一只手背针眼上的棉签，用一大堆话向O道谢，说完又添了一句，“下次你来我会把它洗干净还给你的。”

“没事儿了就行，真没事儿，不用那么客气。”

O被说的有点手足无措，K看见那样子忽然想笑。

“走吧，回去收拾一下，眼线都花了。”

K扶着女人的肩提醒，心想赶紧离开这个充满古怪药水味儿的地下医院。

最后回去的方式是三个人挤O的一辆至今不知道是摩托还是绵羊的车。

“K，我有点怕摩托车，但是我总不能抱你糖爹的腰吧，要不我坐后面行吗？抱着你我比较没有负罪感。”

在O起燃时女人凑到他耳边悄悄说话，要不是那头成熟的大波浪和已经花了的眼线，K真怀疑现在是不是还在念高中。他叹了口气，点点头，就这样任劳任怨的被一男一女挤在中间挤了一路。


	10. Chapter 10

如果K知道之后自己会在这间公寓里得到又失去爱情里面所有的细枝末节，他绝对不会再这么毫无警觉的走进去。

夕阳来的时候小姐妹兴冲冲的拉着他在房间里拍针，回到现实后想起什么似的紧张兮兮的告诉他一堆屁话：今天早上你糖爹过来送了把钥匙，但那时候你还没醒，他让我跟你说“我已经准备好了你随时可以过来，不想来也没事”。

外面的天开始黑了，这则讯息才传到K耳朵里。

“对了，他说就在蒙马特旁边那条街的公寓。”

女人拿手指玩着自己的头发，问他：“我这么晚才想起来告诉你，糖爹会不会生气？”

“他有个屁资格生气，找个借口上门服务罢了。”

K揉了揉太阳穴，拿酒精棉擦擦手臂，放下袖口接过钥匙。

他不知道为什么今天对方看见自己那么高兴，不过他清楚只要自己随便说两句刺耳的词儿就能让对方心跌谷底，这种戏码快变成两个人之间一种约定俗成的破烂情趣。

“我还以为你不会来了。”

他被O压在沙发上，这人太重了。K想说点诸如“你别在这里逼逼叨叨干完事找张纸记一下帐。”的话，但他没说。这沉默很能说明问题，虽然对方没看明白，凑过来亲他的嘴，手还急急忙忙的扒衣服。钥匙从胸前的口袋里掉下来，K伸手去捡，O抓住那只手，意味不明的台词飘过来，“你不专心。”

他翻了个白眼，暗暗告诫自己不要太计较傻逼莫名其妙的发言。

“是是是，我会专心的，小老板，麻烦之后多给我点小费。”

K环上O的肩膀，慢悠悠的摸起背上那些伤疤，对方果不其然反应很大。

当他轻车熟路的伺候完这个难缠的客人准备开溜，结果因为对方抱得很他妈紧怎么反抗都没用而失败。O迷迷糊糊的说着不知道是梦话还是胡话的句子，手上使的力气一点也没松懈。

“K，我昨晚上梦见你来我家住下了，我很高兴，给你订了浴缸，因为你好像很喜欢浴缸。”

“我搞不懂你，但是你每次都把我裹得很紧，这种时候你最好懂，我只要上下迎你的起伏卖力就行。”

“早上我找过你了，那个女人说你还在睡觉，我忽然不好意思让她把你叫醒，把东西给她就走了。”

被迫听着O颠三倒四的诡异发言，K才想明白事情的起因经过，他和小姐妹都以为对方只是突然犯懒想来一次上门服务，但事实上那番话的意思是让他重新考虑兜风那天的提议，来了就等于他的回答是“好的”。这误会大了，他想扇对方两耳光把人叫醒然后好好解释一下，你情我愿的利益关系那么牢不可破，为什么想不开要再做新定义。

他费尽心思的想该如何把这些话说出口，最后竟然也睡着了。

再醒来太阳都已经勤勤恳恳工作半天，睁开眼，O精神抖擞的盯着他，红色的眼睛在通过窗户透进来的光里显得亮晶晶的。丑陋的疤痕不是O的污点，只让那张白纸显得更白。

“你今天要不要回去收拾一下的东西？要的话我和你一起吧。”

对方尾巴摇得厉害，话里全是新鲜气息，太有生命力了，让人不适应。

他决心要把话讲清楚，没搭理O的问题，就着昨晚上进入睡眠之前的思路继续憋台词。

“……我就在楼下等你，保证不给你添麻烦。”

行吧，看他来的决心也没那么可贵，跟他本人一样随风摇曳毫无底线罢了。

回到那间熟悉的笼子，K倒没觉得有什么不舍，说不定很快就有新的人住进来。他和纲手一直只是口头约定，这种不正经店铺完全不存在合同不合同的，想来就说一声，想走就滚蛋，谁也不知道你会不会在第二天就死掉。

其实没什么东西，几本反反复复看了无数遍的色情杂志和小说，消防栓里床板下面找出来的一些钞票，几件衣服，几包白粉和针管。如果不是这么大动工的翻箱倒柜，他都忘了自己还有一套理发的剪刀。前两年打击黄赌毒打得严，一有人来检查，他们就在店里演一会儿老旧理发店的戏来打发那些人，偶尔K也会真的帮店里的姐姐妹妹剪剪头发。他总是很聪明的，原来学过的东西就不会忘。

“你真的要和糖爹走了吗？这也太快了，他到底有没有钱，可别到时候你还得帮他赚钱啊。”

小姐妹拿着烟开始胡思乱想，说些不着边际的话，K知道她只是为了掩饰失去了一个可以一起唠嗑的毒友的伤心，这样的舍不得往往消失的很快，而且并不是对方故意的。

“走了，我把自己卖了个好价钱，毕竟过两年青春不再就再也钓不上这么好骗的鱼，你不用瞎操心。”

K一边把本来就不多的家当一件一件往黑色帆布口袋里装，一边漫不经心的回应女人的玩笑话。

他没完全做好决定，只是开不了口解释，他决定承认O的话充满令人向往的诱惑力，不管是在床笫之间还是对方清醒的时候，总是毫无征兆的开口，然后放他独自一人想东想西。

“K，小心一点，有什么问题就给我打电话可以吗？我不会换号码的。”女人把烟吸完，还是把话说出来。

“你也是，以后找准了静脉，别打歪了。”

他把包袋单肩跨在身上，抱了抱对方，下了楼。

K收拾好东西跑到飞段那里，抄家底似的把收拾出来的钱全交上去，无视飞段问东问西的好奇心，并承诺三个月后把最后一笔钱还上，他很庆幸在那俩亡命徒那里自己还有很多信誉可言，能让他在最后还拖延一下。走出纹身店，看见O坐在那辆车上朝他按喇叭。

“你跑纹身店干嘛？”

O好奇的问他。

还债，K也讲不出来，他拉开帆布口袋的拉链拿到对方眼皮子底下展示了一下那几包粉和针管，掩饰般解释，“你指望我为了你戒毒吗？不要太高估自己了，O。”

“没想到你第一次喊我名字说出来的是这么冷酷的话。”

对方边说边转过上半身拍拍车后座，示意他上来。

事已至此，此时此刻他才想明白，或者说才敢承认，糖爹不糖爹只是和女人的玩笑，他没想过让这个公子哥当ATM机，就算这么做明显更合适。成年后K从来不去想理由，世上没有理由没有原因的难处太多了，如果要给这次的出逃想一个起因，可能是那只被自己瞧见的本该呆在垃圾桶昨天却出现在电视柜上的发条狗。再一次体会到那些自我保护的所作所为确实伤过O的心。

债的事情对于他来讲至少还有很多不是办法的办法来解决，但他解决不了把话说清楚后该如何面对O的反应，这样的问题困扰了他好一阵子。当下人生即将展示他选择理想主义的宣言后会是什么样。

K歪嘴笑了笑，坐上后座，畏手畏脚的心也出逃了。太阳晒在皮坐垫上，还不至于发烫，但至少暖洋洋的。

11

看见几个工人在房子里敲敲打打，吵得响翻天，他才明白O之前不是瞎几把说，是真的订了浴缸。

来这里之后每天不再有那些奇奇怪怪女士爆珠给他顺走，K开始习惯抽O的软骆驼，这人会像什么下游批发商一样一次买特别多塞进柜子里，然后他会像个偷货的贼一样熟门熟路两三天拆一包。

完全不适合他的生活和爱情在春末夏初就这么来了。工人装完东西跑路跑得比听见放课铃的学生还快。K拿着扫把拖把和浴室的一地灰大眼瞪小眼。或许他这种不劳而获的烂人就应该认认真真做个糖妹，不要想什么平等分摊劳务的关系，不然也不至于一些有的没的洁癖发作在洗手间折腾半天。

当他终于把战场收拾干净，听见O打着电话开了家门。

他坐在靠近电视机的单人小沙发里，膝盖弯曲在胸前，头搁在膝盖上。K把眼睛从色情小说上抬起来，装模作样看黄书，认认真真观察O的一系列动作。

“挺好的，没什么，”男人拿着手机，潦草敷衍的回应，把钥匙扔在鞋柜上面的篮子里。

“嗯，嗯，您放心。”

接着换上拖鞋，走进客厅，一屁股坐在沙发上。

“我他——啊没事没事，我就想说，您就别折腾我了，家庭聚会关我这个小辈什么事啊，等一下，不会佐助这么小的也要去吧？”

O把另一只手扶上额头，心烦意乱的样子。

佐助是谁，什么巨大财团的小小少爷吗？

K听着连续剧，想知道对方嘴里还能蹦出什么话来。

“我知道了我知道了，我去行吗我去。”

看来O是对恶势力屈服了，又哼哼唧唧了半天，估计是等着电话对面的人先挂断才挂掉了电话。

K没问过O的家庭，一方面是这人从来没讲过，一方面是他怕对方讲完之后自己会开始担心受怕哪天蹦出来个黑衣人把他这个烂人做了以正家风。

看那人对那块表毫不在乎的样子，他算不出来这傻逼家境到底有多好，但肯定比当年夜店那些拿着块绿水鬼就耀武扬威的小毛孩儿好。多一事不如少一事，K决定假装什么也没听到，把头低下去，视线埋进书里。没过多久书被人抽走了，O蹲在单人沙发面前撒娇一样开口，“我们家一年N度的家庭集会又来了，说是交流感情汇报近况，他妈的就是在酒店吃饭然后话里藏刀吹逼，我操。”

“你是不是你们家混的最差的？”

K低头看向那张脸，忽然觉得这么说不好，但嘴皮子还是翻得太快了。

“你问的是钱还是处境？”

没想到O竟然很认真的反问起来。

“处境？”

他敏锐的觉得话题即将走向自己最不想听的部分——富有人家的家庭八卦，于是选了后者。

O把他的腿放下来，头枕在那双并没有什么舒适度的大腿上，嘴里振振有词。

“那我肯定不是最惨的。”

“几号啊？公子哥。”

为了避免O开始讲述那些乱七八糟难念的经，他一边摸着狗头一边问。

“四月底，具体时间还没定。”

K算了算时间，现在已经四月中了。

“估计就一周后吧，看你样子很不想去。”

“家里就没几个人想去，真的。”

可能那双腿太瘦了，硌得慌，O就着这个姿势搂着腰把K抱起来放到旁边那张双人沙发上，他也懒得反抗，打了个哈欠由那人去。看了看时间，八点半，在沙发缝里摸出遥控器打开电视调到某台接着昨晚的连载看播放的黄金八点档。

K最近很沉迷看电视，但他从来不看新闻。仔细回想一下好像自从去了纲手店里就没再看过电视，那台破烂电视机不知道哪里出了问题，老是冒雪花。没客的时候一堆女人围在一起喝酒刷手机，问题是他又不能喝酒也没有手机，不想花那钱买个铁板子，几千块够他买大半块粉了，于是他就会怂恿纲手还有小姐妹和他打五块十块钱的扑克。想到这里，他又打了个哈欠，声音被电视里的叽叽喳喳盖得七七八八。

“你最近休息的不好吗？”

O疯狂点着手机屏幕的手停了下来，往他这边看。

“没有，只是粉磕少了而已，没什么大事。”

他想了想，实话实说。知道这样的话题会让对方担心，还是明知故犯，人就是贱。


	11. Chapter 11

看见几个工人在房子里敲敲打打，吵得响翻天，他才明白O之前不是瞎几把说，是真的订了浴缸。

来这里之后每天不再有那些奇奇怪怪女士爆珠给他顺走，K开始习惯抽O的软骆驼，这人会像什么下游批发商一样一次买特别多塞进柜子里，然后他会像个偷货的贼一样熟门熟路两三天拆一包。

完全不适合他的生活和爱情在春末夏初就这么来了。工人装完东西跑路跑得比听见放课铃的学生还快。K拿着扫把拖把和浴室的一地灰大眼瞪小眼。或许他这种不劳而获的烂人就应该认认真真做个糖妹，不要想什么平等分摊劳务的关系，不然也不至于一些有的没的洁癖发作在洗手间折腾半天。

当他终于把战场收拾干净，听见O打着电话开了家门。

他坐在靠近电视机的单人小沙发里，膝盖弯曲在胸前，头搁在膝盖上。K把眼睛从色情小说上抬起来，装模作样看黄书，认认真真观察O的一系列动作。

“挺好的，没什么，”男人拿着手机，潦草敷衍的回应，把钥匙扔在鞋柜上面的篮子里。

“嗯，嗯，您放心。”

接着换上拖鞋，走进客厅，一屁股坐在沙发上。

“我他——啊没事没事，我就想说，您就别折腾我了，家庭聚会关我这个小辈什么事啊，等一下，不会佐助这么小的也要去吧？”

O把另一只手扶上额头，心烦意乱的样子。

佐助是谁，什么巨大财团的小小少爷吗？

K听着连续剧，想知道对方嘴里还能蹦出什么话来。

“我知道了我知道了，我去行吗我去。”

看来O是对恶势力屈服了，又哼哼唧唧了半天，估计是等着电话对面的人先挂断才挂掉了电话。

K没问过O的家庭，一方面是这人从来没讲过，一方面是他怕对方讲完之后自己会开始担心受怕哪天蹦出来个黑衣人把他这个烂人做了以正家风。

看那人对那块表毫不在乎的样子，他算不出来这傻逼家境到底有多好，但肯定比当年夜店那些拿着块绿水鬼就耀武扬威的小毛孩儿好。多一事不如少一事，K决定假装什么也没听到，把头低下去，视线埋进书里。没过多久书被人抽走了，O蹲在单人沙发面前撒娇一样开口，“我们家一年N度的家庭集会又来了，说是交流感情汇报近况，他妈的就是在酒店吃饭然后话里藏刀吹逼，我操。”

“你是不是你们家混的最差的？”

K低头看向那张脸，忽然觉得这么说不好，但嘴皮子还是翻得太快了。

“你问的是钱还是处境？”

没想到O竟然很认真的反问起来。

“处境？”

他敏锐的觉得话题即将走向自己最不想听的部分——富有人家的家庭八卦，于是选了后者。

O把他的腿放下来，头枕在那双并没有什么舒适度的大腿上，嘴里振振有词。

“那我肯定不是最惨的。”

“几号啊？公子哥。”

为了避免O开始讲述那些乱七八糟难念的经，他一边摸着狗头一边问。

“四月底，具体时间还没定。”

K算了算时间，现在已经四月中了。

“估计就一周后吧，看你样子很不想去。”

“家里就没几个人想去，真的。”

可能那双腿太瘦了，硌得慌，O就着这个姿势搂着腰把K抱起来放到旁边那张双人沙发上，他也懒得反抗，打了个哈欠由那人去。看了看时间，八点半，在沙发缝里摸出遥控器打开电视调到某台接着昨晚的连载看播放的黄金八点档。

K最近很沉迷看电视，但他从来不看新闻。仔细回想一下好像自从去了纲手店里就没再看过电视，那台破烂电视机不知道哪里出了问题，老是冒雪花。没客的时候一堆女人围在一起喝酒刷手机，问题是他又不能喝酒也没有手机，不想花那钱买个铁板子，几千块够他买大半块粉了，于是他就会怂恿纲手还有小姐妹和他打五块十块钱的扑克。想到这里，他又打了个哈欠，声音被电视里的叽叽喳喳盖得七七八八。

“你最近休息的不好吗？”

O疯狂点着手机屏幕的手停了下来，往他这边看。

“没有，只是粉磕少了而已，没什么大事。”

他想了想，实话实说。知道这样的话题会让对方担心，还是明知故犯，人就是贱。


	12. Chapter 12

这一觉本来睡得很安稳，一闭眼一睁眼，拉开窗帘，天亮了。扒拉一下床头的表，时间还很早。

O的手机不停的响，他把那个叫“白绝”的联系人的电话全挂了，O睡得太死，被这样夺命连环call都不醒。

醒来之后就开始焦躁不安，他觉得自己变成了吸血鬼，从来没有过的恐惧，那光像什么致命武器一样朝他射过来，照得他心慌，只好拉上窗帘点一根烟，拼命吸两口，好像冷静一点。

哪里出了问题K心知肚明，回忆起上次拍针的痛感，针扎进去的触感被放大，在袖管下面的手臂上一抽一抽的疼。

O的手机又响了一下，把他弄得心惊胆战。

K把那万恶的铁板子拿起来。手机没上锁，划一下屏幕上就弹出一条消息：

今晚六点半六点半六点半，重要的事情说三遍，小老板你千万别迟到，还有不要像上次那样穿工装了行吗，要不是那张脸，保安都不会放你进去。你再这样斑会连我一块杀了的。最起码买套hugo boss吧。

他看完把手机放回原位，抽着烟寻思借着对方还在憨呼呼大睡的时间去厕所飞一下。

当他稀释好粉末抽进针管里准备往胳膊上扎，O忽然翻了个身嘴里念叨了一些什么听不清的话，房子里特别的安静被打破，吓得他差点扎歪，反复确认对方还没彻底醒过来后做贼心虚的注射了。

K沉浸在温柔乡里，没来由得心虚和害怕都被软化成光明正大且肆无忌惮的逃避，伴随最近温热的心情慢慢升温发烫。

在半梦半醒之间有谁打断了他唯一的快乐，求救似的不停敲着一扇门，他不想理会，但门外的人吵。他忍不住探过去在猫眼里观望，最后看见的却是自己的脸。

头一次K产生这是最后一次的想法，咒语一样的念头印成章，在脑子里不停盖。

劲头消失后他收拾好洗手台，走进卧室，在床沿边上坐下，借着一股平静的姿态把O喊了起来，转达联系人“白绝”的短讯，对方显然不能接受刚起床就被通知晚上有家庭吹逼集会的噩耗，把头埋回被子里企图二次躲避现实。K只好学着像个温柔的老妈子，连哄带劝的阻止O企图赖床的计划。

“十点过三刻了，留给你改头换面的时间所剩无几，赶紧起来捣拾捣拾。”

他把手指插进对方脑门上的头发里，轻轻刮着头发根附近的头皮。

烂脸男人心不甘情不愿的掀开被子起身，眼睛还不愿意睁开，两只手稀里糊涂揉着脸，然后凑过来抱着他，把头放在自己肩膀上。

K感受这一幕，恍然间觉得海洛因带来的快乐还在继续。

他们面对面坐在一张木桌子上吃像早饭的午饭外卖，他怎么样都无所谓，但觉得O只喝稀饭肯定到了下午就会嚎着喊饿。O拆着包装纸和塑料袋，咸口的推到K那边，甜口的拉到自己手边。他扒着两个鸡蛋壳，把蛋白和蛋黄分开，蛋黄扔进对方的饭里，看起来真的很像在喂狗，毕竟狗不能吃蛋白。到底是从哪里听来的理论，八点档爱情故事吗？

“他让你买套雨果，还有千万不要迟到，六点半。”

按照对方如此步步逃避此事的尿性，K认为O绝对没把自己早上的话听进去。

“但是他没说地点，难道每次都在一个地方？”

“每次都在一个东西寡淡难吃的地方。”

O拿着筷子插进蛋黄里，那两颗煮鸡蛋煮得有点干了，包着灰边的蛋黄一下子碎在粥里，只好从配送袋里抓一只圆口黑勺子出来。

四月底的雨下得不由分说，两个人在商场大厅门口抖着伞上的水，保安还是门童之类的角色接过伞，变戏法的包上塑封袋递回来。

“您好先生，请问今天想选些什么？”

门店柜姐的声音体贴又机械，K一听就能想象背后有个多么恶魔偏执的领班。

预感到对方即将开始无微不至的询问，长痛不如短痛，他赶紧调动脑内剩下不多的知识储备来回应。“麻烦您拿套肩部棱角分明一点的西装，别太休闲了，西裤就要适配的无褶的，高领座衬衫，麻烦领带素一点。”唠叨完他又添了一句“不用袖扣不用领针不用口袋巾不要雕花布洛克牛津鞋”以示和他同行的男人真的不是要去什么花里胡哨的富贵子弟晚宴。

先发制人真的管用，对方点点头，复述一遍刚刚的要求转头去拿货，拿完领着充满“你为什么这么懂”的疑惑表情的O走进更衣室。

这里的香气太腻人，让K觉得头发昏，但相比之下还是比夜场里混着酒气和汗臭味的环境香素雅得多。

没一会儿O穿着西装人模狗样的走出来，那模样让他无端联想到前两天在深夜电影频道里瞧见的动作片大反派。

估计是被柜姐的殷勤吓得不轻，大反派趁柜姐和K侃來侃去的间隙把衣服换下来，拿着卡在收营台等结账，好一个大户人家的标准流程。

离开商场外面的雨已经停了，O把口袋挂在把手上，两个人站在摩托车边上抽烟。

“你原来在这种店里当过柜员吗？”

看样子O一直想问，只是没找到合适的句型。

“没有，在夜场上过班，店长天天给人科普穿什么样西装戴什么表的男人看起来比较有消费力。”

他靠近对方的胸膛好阻挡雨后的风，把烟点燃。

烟已经烧过一半，O还是又以一个问句打破沉默。

“那…后来呢？”

他知道眼前这个人只是想多了解一点，没什么揣摩自己过往经历好判断能不能吃干抹净的坏心思，那就是一张白纸，简单直接得和他格格不入，全抖出来展示给对方看他一时半会儿做不到，但挑一些没那么惨的加工一下放进对话里也没问题。

“想挣一笔块钱然后过安稳日子，结果变成以贩养吸无恶不作的坏人咯。”

“你这么聪明，上学的时候成绩一定很好。”

O蹦出一句没来由的话，把手伸向他的眼睛，大拇指轻轻摩挲那道劈开眉眼的疤，这个动作浪漫亲密，只是风往这边吹，烟头上飞舞的烟朝眼睛飘，熏的他想流泪。

“猜的还挺准，你上学的时候不用说肯定是吊车尾吧，因为成绩太差考不上大学，家里人懒得管，随便混了个中专然后去开五金店了？”

不合适的玩笑话张口就来，K把抽完的烟扔在地上的一小摊水里，火光呲的一下就灭了，他觉得自己应该改改这个毛病。

“拜托，我好歹大学也读了一年好吗？”

O坐上驾驶位准备起燃，他懒得再和对方耍嘴皮子，坐上后座。

回到家后K百无聊赖看电视。四点半了，那家伙还靠在自己身上毫无准备的玩他枯燥分叉的头发。

他推了推对方的肩，恨死自己啰嗦老妈子的样儿。

“别发呆了，快点洗个头换衣服。”

“哇，K你怎么这么严格啊，五点都还没到。”

他无视那句粘腻腻的话，把O推进洗手间，监工似的盯着那人洗头刮胡子的动作。

给O系领带的时候为了图方便随手打了个普通简式单结，但今天柜姐挑的领带质地比较薄，而且衬衫的领口比较宽，打出来不怎么好看。许久不发作的强迫症让他在拆领带时开始思索是给对方打个看起来像是这种傻逼自己就能打出来的四手结，还是干脆人模狗样到底花点时间打个温莎结。

K抓着那根领带正想的入神，O忽然说话了。

“我爸爸妈妈很早就走了，小时候投靠到宗族里的控制狂糟老头，大学那会儿老头子本来想让我随便在家附近读个本科就去考公务员，谁她妈想去考公务员啊。一个人跑到暗恋女孩儿的大学城市念书，不想被半只脚踏进棺材的人牵扯，结果打工的餐馆燃气爆了。运气很差吧？但偏偏还活着。休学的时间太长，也不想再读书，复健之后就一直呆在五金店。你肯定比我见识得多，我总会觉得某种意义上你是个很厉害的人。”

O让他难以把握的点就有这其一，总是那么直截了当，毫不拐弯抹角，习惯了周旋在各种谎言下的K总会因为这样的直肠子有所触动。他想问对方现在还疼不疼，但答案一定是肯定的。现如今安慰的话都没有意义。

他忘记从哪里听说的，慈善是资产超过物质欲望之后的必然选择，结合过去的观察，他一直以来都怀揣恶意的觉得O是个功德圆满不留名的慈善家，自己就是对方的第一个囊中物。但听了这番话他忽然搞明白自己不是被慈善的囊中对象，O像对“人”那样对待他，真诚热烈的走进他的人生，这种独有性让他难得体会到一种人生经历里只有极少数时候才会涌现的特殊感。

在没有等价交换法则的黑暗圈子耳濡目染，K能想到的只有试着揭开自己的尘封的伤疤去交换一段距离的拉进。

“快别抬举我了，O，我没你想的那么坚强，父亲自杀之后母亲也很快就过劳死了，福利院个个都是幼稚的小杂种，公立学校的小孩也没几个好东西，总之我一直在想办法逃离，但到现在你也看见了，逃是逃不脱的，阶级之类的东西生下来基本就板上钉钉，没有那么多鲤鱼跃龙门的童话，就连活得像个像样的人都很难。”

他边说话边放弃了打温莎结的念头，三下五除二弄好领带，牵起对方的手看了看表说道：“该出门了。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【Trigger warning】童年性侵回忆

五月初天就开始热了，但还是那种开空调会让K觉得头疼的时间段，于是O不知道什么时候做了一个便携小风扇拿给他对着吹，看这个诡异的钢铁外观就知道是本人倾心制作绝对不是从外面哪个十块买全场的小商铺里买回来改的。

直接买一个不好吗？K无所事事的盯着旋转的扇叶。这大概是O示好的一种方式，随着同居日子的加长，他逐渐了解这个人在细枝末节里的一举一动。不折不扣的急性子，但在搞手工这方面意外的有耐心，不知道目的是消磨时间还是尝试创造。

今天白绝不在，K被抓过来凑壮丁，坐在那张旋转椅子上，把视线从惹人放空的扇叶上挪开，眼前的男人在工作台上勾着个背，看起来又像在敲敲打打什么新玩意儿。一只没眼睛没嘴巴但拧上发条就可以原地蹦高的兔子，奇奇怪怪的东西，没有涂层装饰看起来相当的不使人亲近。

小风扇哗啦哗啦的吹，K举着这东西莫名其妙觉得自己现在像ktv里面的陪酒妹，O就是那个审美诡异的土鳖暴发户。在他产生一些无聊的无端联想时店里来了个小孩子，自来熟的喊着O，“叔叔，买灯泡。”

K看见O的头低得更下去了，这人一看到小孩就怂得不行。不知道到底是怕小孩怕那张烂脸还是对方怕小孩本身，不过他更倾向于前者。

“你要哪种灯泡？管子一样的还是圆的？”

K主动开口。

“我不知道，但是是厨房的灯坏了，外面有个盖子，灯是这个形状的。”

女孩举起手朝着他笔划，他完全没看懂。

触及到知识盲区，他闭了嘴，眼神示意在一旁偷看的O赶紧接话。

男人站起来在货架的一堆纸盒子里翻翻找找，拿出一个扁盒子递给他。

K看了看盒子上印的照片，心想这他妈也能叫灯泡，到底是O和那个女孩儿有问题还是自己有问题。

“谢谢哥哥。”

女孩儿嘴挺甜，只是对两个人的差别对待让K有点想笑。他顺手拿过那个不锈钢兔子给人家，好像那东西是他做的。

“妈妈说不能随便拿别人东西的。”

女孩一副明明很想要又因为家长的教导而陷入挣扎里的表情。不知道是母性大发还是怎么样，K蹲下来把兔子塞进对方的小手里，嘴上还在想说点什么让人容易接受的话。

“没事，回去跟她说是买灯泡送的。不过你自己记得是那个烂脸叔叔送的就行。”

这样会不会带坏小孩啊，K的思绪又开始飘远了。为什么他遇见的老师都是畜牲，披着人皮的鬼。唯一的一个好老师和妻子英年早逝之后他和那些鬼再也相处不下去。

“真的吗？我会记着的。”

女孩儿有点害怕，但又一脸崇拜的看向O，过了一会儿走过去问这个兔子怎么玩。男人被小孩儿的视线盯得有点不好意思，把头偏向一边。

K看着对方的怂样儿乐开了花，坐回旋转椅上看一出烂脸叔叔教小女孩儿玩猎奇发条兔子的戏。

他的人生里闯进了一些不稀奇的美丽，动人且从未拥有过，他就这么看着O的背影，这一次一个活生生的人彻底属于他自己。O的美丽让他感到第一次烫猪肉时的那种飘飘然，他可以一整天盯着那张因为意外变得恐怖吓人的脸，这种时候自己就成了几年前在昏暗房间里那个磕嗨了冰毒一整天都在拖地的瘾君子，地板旁边脏兮兮的水桶是他的作案工具，他一遍遍拖着的地面上浮现的是有关O的一切。

总有什么东西来扫他的兴，他知道是每十二小时就开始用起鸡皮疙瘩的方式来提醒他该继续刷“信用卡”的毒瘾。

晚上O在家做了饭，他本来想忍忍打哈欠流眼泪的感觉，吃完再去洗个碗，但不安的情绪实在太重了。他从来没对自己吝啬过，纵容那些毒瘾爬上神经，犯了就吸，随时都有器具和针管，没钱就卖，这是报应，他脑子里的声音震耳欲聋，又安静得出奇，听不见O在说什么话。

K的手开始发抖，握不住筷子，落地的声音也一并感觉不到。对方着急的看了一眼他，然后打算蹲下去捡那两根木棍子。

他真的疯了，在对方蹲下来的时候扑在O身上。两个人在地板上倒下，K边抖边抚摸男人脸上的疤痕，这是他俩之间的性暗示，不管什么时候只要他抚上那些尖叫的瘢痕，对方就会很认真的回应，就算这种时候也不例外。K低头吻向那张脸上的嘴。虽然全身的力气都被抽走了，但这玩意儿就像海绵里的水，只要还活着挤一挤总会有的。

“我们玩个游戏吧，O，福利院小孩和他的恋童癖宿管老师，行吗？你拿刀俎，我当鱼肉。”他边说边捂住对方的嘴，意思是不能拒绝。

耳朵一直在敲锣打鼓，他不确定自己有没有把话讲清楚，在对方愣了一下又翻身开始扒他的衣服的时候K可以肯定O一定听见他在说什么了。

性交的快感和疼痛可能是他唯一还保有的正常感觉。他总是觉得浑身都很冷，但O永远都是热的，手指，胸膛，躯干，老二。只要他贴的够近，就不会在冷藏室里冻死。

O把他抬进卧室的床上，继续刚才没开始的事情。他已经没什么劲用这具枯槁的身体扭扭捏捏，只有嘴里还漏气一样飘出这些三俗的台词。“老师，我好难受啊，你为什么把手指塞进我的屁股里？”

O把他弄得浑身发软，躁动不安。搞不清到底是情欲涨潮的心跳加速还是毒瘾发作揪心的心绞痛，如果O从来没出现过，他能确定自己不会颠倒在黑白里，不愿意看清迷恋和疼痛的差别。

他俩就像多年的老夫妻一样把床事磨合得很好，腿一张开就知道你里面卖的什么葫芦媚药，经常脱离轨道的是O总是禁不起逗弄的玩笑，K只要随便说点什么刺激人的话对方就会变成仙女教母的神经病比特犬，烈性一起来主人都咬，完全不听话。他就迷恋这种失控的情形，O会从一张白纸变成烫吸毒品时手里捏着的锡纸，装着充满暴力和压迫的粉在性欲打火机的燃烧下变成灰烟。然后他张开上下的两张嘴放纵贪婪的吸。

O流的汗滴在他身上，他以为下雨了，有雨滴进眼睛里，从那道疤划下去，于是视线越来越模糊，他只能感觉到汗津津的身体抽插碰撞。

初中的物理课上讲力的作用是相互的，但K已经忘的差不多了，想不明白到底是自己的骨头太突出把对方撞得发痛，还是O操得太用力让自己浑身上下的骨头都在爬蚂蚁一样的疼。

“你他妈用点力啊，救救我，别停下来，”他胡乱抓着对方的手，使不上力。K想让那只手像原来经常会做的那样掐住自己的脖子，他会更加强烈的颤抖，瞳孔，嗓子眼，后穴一起收缩，“杀了我吧，O，掐死我操死我，不管什么都行。”他喘着气，还硬要磕磕巴巴的胡言乱语。嘴角挂着唾液，眼睛止不住的掉眼泪。

男人红色的瞳孔和真的掐住脖子的那双手在向他告白，当下不是过去的幻象，他从被性侵的无助孩子变成了千疮百孔的爱人。


	14. Chapter 14

翻云覆雨之后他以为会好一些，但却抖得更厉害了，并且依旧不停的流眼泪，O慌了神，抱着他，指腹一遍一遍把眼泪擦掉。

K感觉自己像刚从冰箱里拿出来的冰可乐，热得不断冒着白气和水珠。

“热，你把被子拿开。”

O照做了。掀开被子的瞬间他又觉得冷得头都开始疼，打着冷颤哆哆嗦嗦的吐出一个字。

“冷。”

他像根虫子一样挪回O的怀里，对方配合的抱住他，慢慢摸着他的背。

刚刚做爱时骨头缝里爬蚂蚁一样麻痒的疼痛浮出水面，K不知道哪里来的力气，推开对方，缩成一团，两只手不停的挠背部的皮肤，不管多用力也只是隔靴搔痒，如果现在有把刀，他一定毫不犹豫的捅进脊椎里。

O锢住他的手，K挣扎了几下后又泄了力，他的眼皮沉得像什么实心的铁压在上面，但就是晕不过去。他放弃了，想开口让O帮他溶点海洛因打进针管，再教教对方怎么给人注射，但舌头都已经不听使唤。

他任由O摆布，被扶起来靠在床头木板上，眼前的人一副心慌意乱巴不得多长几只手的样子换作平常他肯定早就开始笑了，但现在只能由着O小心翼翼的拿玻璃杯给自己灌盐水，又手忙脚乱拿抽纸给他擦鼻涕擦眼泪，之后拿着手机蹲在地板上，不知道在想些什么。像个无头苍蝇。

靠着的木板逐渐变得发烫，K无意识的缓慢滑倒回床单上，天花板是灰色的，灯光和他直视，刺得他又开始流泪。他好不容易适应了灯光的强奸，觉得就这么摊在床上也挺好的，没过几秒就跟雷劈了一样，卯足了劲换了个姿势，趴在床沿上。刚好余光可以看见O正拿着手机对着屏幕无声的噼里啪啦狂按。

“你他妈，”K深吸一口气，发出像蚊子一样的声音，“千万，”一种猜测带着恐慌突袭他原本就坐立难安的心，以至于蚊子大小声音变得扭曲。“别把我送进戒毒所。”

他预感自己这句话把一切温和的关心都毁了，为什么从来不觉得后悔的人生道路会因为O所以一夜之间长满悔过的花，植物的根茎吸取他的生命，绽放之后又迅速腐烂。如果他真的可以解离，那分离出来的意识灵魂一定会看到骷髅一样的肉体趴在床上边哭边哀求。可怜兮兮的，他快被这种感觉杀死。

“好好好，都听你的，行吗？”O把手机放回床头，帮他换了个姿势，坐在旁边，侧身低头哄小孩一样的温柔，“你怎么…”讲到一半停了下来，K还以为是自己失聪了。

“…K，我不会丢下你的，你也别丢下我行吗？”

虽然毒瘾泛滥愈痛愈烈，他还是听清楚了O的话。说不动容是假的。况且现在也没力气去琢磨对方到底想问什么，留的冷汗黏着头发丝附在脸上，上半身坠进了冰窟窿，下半身又被架在火上烤。

“行。”K抬起手指了指自己的胸口，“上边冷，下边又热。”又拿缩在一起脚趾碰了碰对方的身体。

O把他扶起来换个方向靠墙坐着，脚垂在床边贴着地板。用被子衣服里里外外把人裹成了粽子，摸了摸那两条腿，嗒嗒嗒跑出去又跑回来，端了盆水，让他的脚泡在里面。

不得不说有人伺候是真的好，这些笨拙的办法让K稍微能忍受一点那些不适感。

“这样行吗？”O的语气还是很着急。

他只好尽力点点头让空气里的气氛别这么焦灼。

太难受了，跟原来戒冰的时候完全不一样，那时候只是嗜睡多梦，在幻觉里打转，一两天过去分不清梦境和现实，心瘾很大，不断有指甲刮黑板的声音把他吵醒，不断又昏睡过去。而现在他清醒得不得了，身体上所有的感官都被放大，O只是轻轻帮他擦汗，那温热的毛巾都让他觉得是不是里面藏了刀。

挣扎之间他好像睡了一会儿，醒来之后弓着背控制不了的把手指伸进喉咙里，像把内脏都要吐出来一样的反胃之后，手里都是说不上来什么颜色的胃酸。肚子也开始疼，是不是有人把他的器官扔进了搅拌机里，翻滚打结最后碎成血块。

他不敢再看O的眼睛，他怕多看一眼就会求着让对方打开洗手池柜子的门，把剩下的白粉都拿过来，一次性磕掉然后去死。

O一言不发，叼着根烟帮他清理身体里冒出来的各种汗液胃液泪液，两个人都说不出话，就这样让沉默一直在背景里播放。

K低着头，想问现在是几点了，时间好像已经过去了几个世纪。


End file.
